


Ode to a Growling Hisser

by AvengersForever



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersForever/pseuds/AvengersForever
Summary: A story about my lost kitten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ode to a Growling Hisser

**Author's Note:**

> I lost my cat a few months ago but the pain is still fresh. It felt like he was my only friend. Now with the Corona virus pandemic, I'm stuck at home without my kitty.

I found my cat on my farm one day, two years ago to be fairly exact. At first I never saw him up close, when I tried to approach him, he became a blur of ratty orange fur. He was terrified of me and my family, my mother named him Grisser, a combination of growling hisser. He became my kitty a few days after my younger brother and I taimed him with hotdogs, and for some reason that's a mystery to me he wanted me to be his owner/mama. Grisser was always there for me, when I came home from school depressed and my dwindling self esteem even lower from fellow students and cruel teachers, my Grissy(as I occasionally called him along with "pumpkin") would be there to comfort me and make me feel like I actually have a friend. He got sick last summer, so sick he had two seizures in a one hour period. But my baby kitten got better... Until he somehow got mystery injuries on both his hind legs. My family and myself did what we could to help him, even though we couldn't afford to take him to the vet. One day in my school we had additions for a Willy Wonka play, it was snowing heavily when my mother picked up my brother and I to go home. In the car I was listening to Taylor Swift songs and thinking about how brave I was to sing This is Me from The Greatest Showman, I'm very shy so this was a big feat for me. When we arrived home, my father was standing outside by our house in the snow, at the time, I thought he was worried we were stuck in town from the heavy snowfall. When we arrived, my dad said, in a cracking voice "Little Grissy's dead." I ran in the house. I was hoping this was all a sick joke, but my daddy would never play a joke like that. I went into my brother's room where my cat slept occasionally. My little brother and my mom ran into the house to find me in the living room holding the body of the animal who was my best friend. We had no school the next day, which I was happy for, I wouldn't have been able to deal with bully's and mean teachers. During the weekend, my brother, using a pickaxe and shovel, dug a grave in the frozen ground. When we returned to school the following week, I was trying to get through the day. In my last and favorite class, choir, I broke down, I had sung all the choir songs we were learning to Grisser, and the realisation that my baby kitty wouldn't be there waiting for me crushed me and shook me to the core. I still miss my cat, and I hope that wherever he is now, he's happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading... If anyone is actually reading this. Sorry for any and all misspelled words.


End file.
